Awakening
Setting: Keine's Room Music: Plot: Anon wakes up and finds bread next to his bed, which a note which states that Keine will be gone until lunch. It also reminds him not to leave the Village, and that she will explain everything when she returns. Anon is still a bit confused and can't fully accept what happened yesterday. He explores the house a little bit, noticing its overall lack of modern items and expansive bookshelf. He looks outside to see what seems like creative reenactment village. What the hell is going on? --------- in from black screen to first-person view of ceiling, blurry at first, then clearing after a second I awaken to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. This isn't the ceiling of my room back home, that true and constant friend who greeted me every morning for years, whose every bump and crack was as intimate as my own reflection; this isn't the ceiling of the quarters provided for me by the CERN Institute, not as well-known, but had been growing on me. No, this ceiling is a complete stranger. I do not know where I am. I try to cast my mind back, recall the events which may have led me here. overlay faded pictures of the previous scenes as they are mentioned? CERN... explosion... Strange landscape... Winged little girls firing light beams from their hands... I ran for the village, but fell and hit my head... and then I woke up here. rustle of sheets. Screen changes to view of room. My head doesn't hurt any more, so I've been given some treatment. This isn't a hospital, so the odds that all of those memories are delusions brought on by injuries sustained in the CERN accident have lowered somewhat. The furniture, architecture and general design are simple and rustic; the odds that I made it to that settlement I spotted and was rescued have increased dramatically. None of which actually answers the question of where the hell I am and how the hell I got here, but better take this in small steps. Looking around, I see a table standing at the bedside. On top of the table is a plate and a wooden cup filled with water; on the plate is a loaf of bread and a note. I take the note first and read it: half-fades to black. Font changes to a more feminine, handwritten-looking script (maybe?). You were still asleep when I woke up, but I can't stay for long. You must have a great many questions, but I'm afraid the answers will have to wait until I can return at midday. Until then, feel free to make yourself at home, or even go out and explore the village if you're feeling strong enough. It isn't so large that I shouldn't be able to find you, just don't get TOO adventurous and try to go outside the village. Suffice to say, this place can be dangerous to the unprepared. I wasn't sure how much you'd feel like eating, so I just left you a small breakfast. If you want more, the kitchen can't be too hard to find. Help yourself. See you soon, Keine fades back in, normal font returns (if it left at all) Keine... the name brings to mind another hazy fragment of memory, almost forgotten: drifting into consciousness once before, a warm, motherly figure tending to me, speaking... but I can't quite remember exactly what she said. I think she called this place a "fantasy world", but that doesn't make any sense. What would it even mean? She's right about one thing, though, I have a GREAT many questions for her. But for the moment, she's right about another thing: I'm famished. Taking the bread, I tear off a chunk with my fingers and pop it into my mouth. Mmm, wow... this is surprisingly good, for being just plain bread. Soft, too, just recently baked. Decorum is largely abandoned, and I just eat it whole out of my hand, washing every few swallows down with some of the water. A small meal, but filling. My physical well-being now greatly improved, I kick the sheets off of my legs and stand up from the bed. I should look around the house, at the very least. [Day1|Stranger in a Strange Land [x Explore the Village]] [Room Day 1|Keine’s Room [x Stay Inside]]